


Baby Girl

by Autumn__Rose



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gentle Sex, Love at First Sight, Loving Steve, Making Love, Sex, Soft Steve, Sugar Daddy Steve, slight hints at grey steve, soft dom Steve, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: Steve just wanted you to be his
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Female Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	Baby Girl

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't much to this one, I just wanted to write more soft steve <3

**  
**Steve was not a young man anymore. He may not look a day over 35, but mentally he felt so much older than that. Still, there was something to be said about the first time he saw you before he was to train the new recruits that day. He didn’t fight in the field all that much anymore, instead of turning to a more teacher role, training the younger agents to become tomorrow’s heroes. **  
**

You had come in with the huge coffee order he had put in with the coffee shop some floors down. You must have been new because he had never seen you until that day. Your little kitten heels clicking on the floor as you made your way over to the huge round table in the middle of the room before the meeting would start.

Your pencil skirt had been kneelength, black and soft looking, your blouse had been long-sleeved, ruffled around the collar, and also black, but honestly, it was the red suspenders that made him swallow thickly. Your hair was pinned up in such a way it reminded him….of days passed, same as your makeup.

You were simply a breath of fresh air and he…..was in love from the moment he laid eyes on you.

That day when you finally turned around and saw him in the room, your eyes had widened, before going kind and sweet, when you spoke to him for the first time, your voice was soft and girly, there were no other words for it.

Now Steve’s been with plenty of women and men by this time, all in different sizes, looks, and ages, and yet he was drawn to you as you both talked before the meeting started, once everyone started filing in, you had bid him goodbye and left.

Steve remembers rubbing over his chest right where his heart was and thinking he missed you already.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

It nearly broke his heart when you mentioned one day as you both chatted in the elevator that you were not dating right now, the last guy you had been with had….been abusive so now you were...taking a break for awhile.

Steve may have been heart broken to hear those words that you were not dating right now, but he also understood why you were saying those words, and he vowed to look up the asshole who thought putting hands on you like that was a good idea.

Still….it didn’t mean you would never date and besides….he might have a idea for that, call him sneaky but, there was nothing wrong with showing you how good he could be to you in the meantime, he talks to you, softly but with purpose.

He knows now by what you have told him, you struggle for money sometimes, your apartment is in a shitty area of town, you are stressed so much of the time, you do love your job though, you like making people happy with food and drinks, even if it is just coffee.

He admires that about you, and secretly wonders if you have a service kink, regaurdless, by the time he’s stepping off the elevator, he’s handing you his card from his pocket, _he came prepared_ and you take it with wide eyes and a lovely blush to your cheeks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hi sweetheart come in.” He welcomes you a week later.

You step into his apartment, nervous as he leads you to his comfy looking couch and sits you both down, you turn down his offer of anything to drink, and then it’s just you two, when he takes your hand, you flinch….more out of habit and he frowns sadly, but you hold onto his hand to show you’re ok.

His faces eases into something soft, “First, thank you for coming today, second, ask me anything you want alright? I’m not one to hide things, anything at all, I want you to feel comfortable and in control, if at any time, this doesn’t work for you, all you have to do is say you want to stop and we will stop, I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want too, ok?”

You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding and smile gratefully up to him, “Thank you, Steve.”

“Of course baby girl.”

You blush at the nickname and on the inside, Steve is jumping for joy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It goes on for days, weeks, months, years...before you wake up one day and it just...dawns on you. Steve long ago stopped being just your sugar daddy, he has become someone you can depend on, someone…...you love.

He is who you are closet too, he had been there when your ex had vanished, he had been there when you had nightmares, he was always there when you felt down or depressed. Hell, he had even been there when your monthlies hit, giving you those amazing backrubs and even more amazing orgasms.

He has simply become your whole world and you can’t wait to tell him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Say it again baby girl, tell daddy again.” He begs as he fucks you nice and slow in your shared bed, his voice low, deep, and very much his daddy voice, his dom voice.

You look up at him, your hands digging into his back, your legs wrapped around his hips as his cock drags in and out of you slowly and deeply, “I love you.”

The tears in his eyes fall and he kisses you roughly, making you whimper, you give as good as you get and he groans, “I love you too baby girl, always have, always will.”

Of that you are most certain.


End file.
